Submission
by WilderCapall
Summary: Neither of them really knows how to submit. But that's what makes their world real. Checkmate, kind of a companion/continuation of Champion.


BathroomPhotoshoot has requested a Checkmate smutfic, and I feel that I must oblige, as I am also interested in such material that does not seem to exist yet XD

**Summary:** Neither of them really knows how to submit. But that's what makes their world real. Checkmate, kind of a companion/continuation of Champion.

**Warning:** I have rarely written smut, and only written this pairing once in a cute, weird funny thing. I'm going to try very, very hard to keep them in character.

**Disclaimer:** WilderKaiserin does not own Pokémon or any characters therein.

**Submission**

It's her idea. It's always her idea.

Everything started when she dragged his protesting ass to Nimbasa's annual Pokémon festival. Touko was the guest of honor; Cheren guessed that that was to be expected of Unova's celebrated Champion. She hadn't spent much time allowing herself to be worshipped, but it still hit like a punch in the gut when her adoring public had to ask who the boy at her side was.

But despite everything, that night had been beautiful; seeing Touko so unashamedly, completely _happy_ and free was worth the humiliation of anonymity.

She kissed him for the first time that night, when they landed in Nuvema, but literally left him out in the cold.

The girl simply refused to even acknowledge it thereafter. The very few times Cheren had awkwardly attempted to address their situation, Touko had gone mysteriously deaf.

She wouldn't talk about it, but that was a far cry from not _doing_ it. Every once in a while, the Champion would seize and virtually assault her bespectacled friend, and then disappear without a word.

Finally, the young man snapped.

"_Enough, Touko!_" he yelled, grabbing her shoulder as she turned away from him, whipping her back around to glare furiously into those mischievous blue eyes.

Touko's signature grin had something else in it; something Cheren had never quite expected to see.

"I wondered when you'd finally cut to the chase," she almost purred.

And now, it doesn't matter where they are or who might see them. It doesn't matter how awkward his hands are or how practiced hers seem and what that means. All that matters is that she's _touching_ him, and her body is warm, almost hot against him when she yanks him close. All that matters is her mouth crushing his, her tongue tracing his lips until they part and she takes everything in her reach with the kind of wild energy she's always had, except now it's his, all his.

One hand slides under his shirt, following lines of muscle, making him shudder at the feather touch. The other guides his hand to her back and then moves to drape around his neck. Her body is a thousand foreign sensations, and he's lightheaded, like that one time she got him drunk.

She hooks one leg behind his and suddenly they're on the ground, Touko on top of him, leaves crunching below.

Touko's free hand roams lower, her thumb hooking into the waistband of his jeans, her fingers lightly playing over the front. Those famous eyes catch his ice-blue ones, and her other hand withdraws from his shirt and moves his hand from her back to her chest. For a moment, he freezes, his eyes wide, before he captures those lips again, his hand moving over the softness of her.

He feels her release the button and slide down the zipper of his jeans, her fingers moving with measured purpose, and a soft groan escapes him as the heat rushes through his body.

But just as he starts to lose control, just as his eyes roll back and his hips arch against her, something in him rebels.

"No!" he cries, seizing her shoulders and slamming her into the ground, beneath him now, and his eyes are crazed. He won't lose to her again, he won't let her control him anymore, he needs this, he needs her, he needs to forget about the people she must have been with before him, he needs her to know he's not her _toy_.

Touko raises her eyebrows, just a little confused by this behavior. Cheren is _hers_; why is he being such a bitch about this? It's not like he doesn't know he belongs to her. She's just trying to make him feel better and stop moping so much.

He descends on her, his kisses deep and hungry and so much more purposeful than before, like somehow he knows what he's doing now. His hands roam her body, one settling on the toned curve of her thigh, the other pinning her wrist to the ground above her head. He moves from her mouth downward, his lips trailing over her throat, nipping at a line of muscle on her neck, biting down on her collarbone until he hears that little cry of half-pain-half-pleasure that he's looking for.

The hand the pins her wrist to the ground releases her and migrates to her waist, sliding her shirt upward and stopping at the soft curve of her breast, fingers running lightly over the smooth skin before squeezing until she gasps.

Touko's nails dig into Cheren's back, and she has to wonder when he grew up and actually got some muscle. She pulls him down into a hard, rough battle of a kiss because he needs to know he's not in charge here – she is, always has been, always will be – but he's suddenly much rougher with her than she ever thought he could be.

And she feels him grinding against her leg, and that hand has left her thigh and he's touching her where he's not supposed to be yet, but maybe it's okay. He slides her shorts down and rubs her through fabric – not quite awkward but there's no real skill there – and Touko throws her head back with a moan. She doesn't quite know why he's different, but he is. He slips one finger into the warm, tight wetness of her, then two, and her hips buck and her back arches and she lets out a sound that he needs to hear again because _fuck_ that was gorgeous.

She rides his fingers, gently, releasing little noises of pleasure when he hits those spots that make her swoon. He can't suppress a deep groan when she reaches down to return the favor with those incredibly unfair hands.

Touko takes the lead again, because she knows Cheren doesn't know how to do this. She puts him on his back and positions herself, and why is this so different, why does it feel like it _means_ so much more than the others? But she puts that out of her mind, and lowers herself, inch by inch over him until her hip touches his, and she hears him gasp sharply, and his hips twitch and he's _hot_ inside her and it almost hurts because she hasn't done this in a while, but it's okay because it's _him_.

When she moves, it's like the world just falls away; she can barely see, and his hands hold her hips and _slam _her down onto him and she yelps and he gasps. She has a little more control of herself than he does, but not by much. She _wants_ him, and she's so tight it almost hurts, and he's so deep in her that she almost screams.

His eyes roll back in his head when she comes and her body clamps down around him, and he can't hold on anymore and he's so close to screaming her name when he finally lets go.

She doesn't lift herself off of him right away; she falls against his heaving chest and gives him a light kiss that can't lead anywhere, so he just enjoys it for what it is. He holds her close, breathing in the scent of her, trying to convince himself that yes, she's real, and she's here.

"I love you," he whispers, for the first time in his life, after years upon years of denial.

He barely hears Touko's whispered answer; the softness of that wild voice is enough.

The fact that she's gone when he wakes up doesn't change anything, because he knows that Touko is the wind – she can't stay still, but she'll always come back.

**End**

O.O Oooookay. Yup, I just wrote that. Had to convince myself there XD Anyway, there is now Checkmate smut :P I don't know if it's _good_ Checkmate smut, but it exists, anyway.

Review please :)


End file.
